Seeking Love Fanfiction: Yeojun Loves Gyuhan
by LostWriterInWonderland
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I'm horrible with summaries too. Yeojun and Gyuhan are alone together in Yeojun's bedroom. Anything could happen. Who knows?


**Just like the summary said, this is my first fanfiction. Reviews would be great! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Boy x Boy love. If you don't like gay/homosexual themes or actions, then do not read any further.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All the characters the Korean Drama Seeking Love belong to their company, producers, writers, editers, cast and crew, etc. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT!**

_Yeojun Loves Gyuhan_

Yeojun grabbed Gyuhan's tie, pulling him close. He felt the heat of his lover consume him as their lips crashed together. Yeojun licked at Gyuhan's bottom lip polietly, yet forcefully asking for entrance. Gyuhan parted his lips immediately. Yeojun explored the wet carvern for the first time, smiling at the sweet taste of Gyuhan's tongue. Gyuhan tried to battle with him for dominance, but Yeojun was obviously winning. Yeojun pulled their bodies backwards, breaking the kiss to sit on the bed. He pulled Gyuhan on his lap, he was pushed up against his abs, leaving close to no room between them. They found each other's lips once more, attacking them. Gyuhan was addicted to Yeojun's taste, wanting more every second. Yeojun pulled away from Gyuhan, and began to suck on the boy's slender neck. Gyuhan bit his lower lip, keeping back a moan. Yeojun softly touched Gyuhan's right ear with his wet lips.

"Don't hold it back. I want to hear you." He whispered beforing, ghosting his tongue back down to his boyfriend's neck. He nipped and sucked, marking the boy as his own. He bit the mark repeatly, earning a breathy moan from his lover. Gyuhan knotted his fingers through Yeojun's hair, tugging at the dark brunette strands. Sweat dripped down his face. He was getting too hot from this.

"That's more like it babe..." Yeojun whispered against Gyuhan's neck, causing another moan.

Gyuhan's breathing was hitched, and he kept silently gasping at every touch from Yeojun.

"Gyuhan..." Yeojun breathed, moving back up to Gyuhan's ear. He licked the shell, biting and tugging lightly. He placed kisses all alone Gyuhan's jawline, finding his lips. He pulled Gyuhan into a whirlwind of romantic passion. Yeojun wormed his hands under Gyuhan's jacket, letting it fall to the ground with a light thud. He let go of Gyuhan's abused lips for only a couple moments for air. He moved his hands around behind Gyuhan. He placed one hand on his neck, holding the boy closer to him, and one holding Gyuhan's right cheek.

Gyuhan cupped Yeojun's face in his hands, softly resting his forehead atop of Yeojun's.

"I love you Yeojun," Gyuhan said, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you. I love you so much." Yeojun said, close to tears as he pushed his head up softly, pressing his firm lips against Gyuhan's.

Gyuhan was practically in heaven. He pulled Yeojun closer to him by wrapping his weak arms around his lover's neck.

Yeojun nor Gyuhan noticed Sang-Eun open the door, only to find the two lover's against each other, completely lost in love with each other. She smiled to herself.

"I guess this may be easier than I thought. He's gay with Gyuhan, and I want to marry Sewon. It's perfect!" Sang-Eun thought to herself as she ran back to her room to write a note to Yeojun.

She finished it sloppily and quickly, than ran back to Yeojun's room, placed the note on his desk, and whispered,

"Good luck you two. Fighting!" as she closed the door on the two lovebirds, smiling as she dialed Sewon's number.

Eventually, they let go of each other, and Yeojun noticed a paper on his desk that wasn't there before.

"What's is it?" Gyuhan asked, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend as they moved over to the desk.

"It looks like it's from Sang-Eun. Did she see us?" Yeojun asked himself.

"Read it!" Gyuhan said, trying to look over Yeojun's shoulder for a better view.

"Okay, let's see what it says."

It read...

_"Dear Yeojun and Gyuhan, _

_Congrats on getting together. I hope you guys last. You are very cute together._

_Now, Yeojun. We need to get our stories straight. When the whole family gets together in Grandmother's room, this is what you need to say and agree with. _

_You are with Gyuhan, and you two are very happy together. Try to promise at least one grandchild. Grandmother may be more accepting that way. _

_Now, then I will tell her that I want and plan on marrying Sewon Kang. I fell for him, and we are in love. That's why I could never really love you. I really love Sewon, and I do want to marry him. If this works out, we are both set. _

_I wish us both good luck. _

_Love,_

_Sang-Eun."_

"Well, this all works out well. It must be a miracle." Gyuhan said happily.

"It wasn't any miracle. Meeting you was definitely fate." Yeojun said, nuzzling his cheek against Gyuhan's.

"I guess we are both done seeking love." Gyuhan laughed.

"I guess we are." Yeojun said smiling as he pulled Gyuhan in for another kiss.


End file.
